To Love Haru
by Erza and Kurumi fan
Summary: Normal Highschool student and pretty boy flirt , Haru, one night found hot naked pinked hair females appearing in his bath tub while he was bathing. How does he get into these situations ? Read to find out ! OcxHarem Ecchiness and tons of lemons. Slight Omamori Himari and Shinimai Testament crossover
1. Chapter 1

Opening Song: Crossing Fields

Chapter 1: The day everything changed pt.1

It was a beautiful Monday morning. The sun was shining brightly. The birds were chirping. Everyone was getting ready to started the day. Wives kissed their husbands as they left from work. Teenagers were either walking to school or taking a bus or a train. Yup everything is so peacefully.

~ ZZZZZZZZZzzzz~

*Sighs in annoyance*

While almost peacefully, here we find a five bedroom apartment were sleepy boy residence. WHO IS GOING TO BE LATE IF HE DOESN'T GET UP!

YO WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP DAMN IT!

~AHHHHHH!~ The boy cried as he jumped out the bed and fallen to the floor hitting his head.

" Ow that's smarts." He said while sitting on the floor rubbing his head. He was tall, lean , muscular boy with six-pack abs on his stomach and he has a swimmer's body. No bulky muscles at all. He is completely healthy. He wears a simple night gear attire dispute the fact what type of day it is. It consists a plain white t-shirt and black shorts. He has shoulder-length blue hair in a slight Dangai style that covers the right side of his face. ( meaning his hair is bit longer than his Kingdom Hearts appearance but still the same.) He also has pure lavender eyes. His name is Haru Kimura , a sixteen year old student of Sainan High, Ranked number 10 of the Top Ten in his class. He is also a national athlete in sports and activities.

" Hey Dude ! Do you have to yell so loud? You could have tap me on the shoulder or something." Haru said in annoyance while rubbing his head and give the screen a mock-glare.

(I am sorry but it was the only way to wake you up.)

" Nah it's cool man, guess I have to get ready for school." Haru yawned as he stretched to fully wake up. What a cool guy.

After he was finished stretching, He went inside his closet and pulled out the Male version of Sainan High uniform. Then Haru walked towards his desk and gently lays his clothes on his rolling chair. He made up his bed and then went to take a shower.

As the blue haired teen was happily bathing. He couldn't help but think about his friends and future.

You see Haru is an orphan since birth. His parents died when he was newborn baby. His friend's parents took him in of his mother's last moment. Ever since they were the best surrogate parents he has known throughout his entire life.

While he didn't know his birth parents, he loved them just as much his surrogates. He enjoyed the stories they told about his birth parents, when they first met and etc as a child.

Back then, he use to play with his childhood friends Riko, and Yui and Riko's little sister Mikan. They played all day till night fall everyday. Riko, Yui, and Mikan competed for Haru's attention. They still do but it is different now than when they were children.

But when got he got older and hit puberty at certain age, he want to be independent and move out much to his surrogate family's dismay.

It took a few months of arguing , questioning and sadness for them to reluctantly let him move to another place.

As Haru entered middle school, He started to drift apart a bit from his surrogate family and childhood friends to focus on his studies and to prove to them he can be independent much to his guilt. He hated being away from his precious people.

Years later when Haru was done with middle school and passed his high school entrance exams. He immediately patched things up with his surrogate family and childhood friends and apologized and promised he will never turn away from them again much to their happiness and relief.

After he finished his shower, Haru got dressed, brushed his hair and teeth.

He then went downstairs to the kitchen to grab a bowl of Captain Crunch Berries , some toast and glass of Orange Juice as watch some news on the t.v.

" I don't know why people said that this cereal cuts the roof of your mouth. It is delicious way better than eating ramen everyday with no substance and studded growth." Haru stated while eating his breakfast.

(I know right!) (*shudders*)

In another universe, a short blonde haired boy with a goofy expression on his face wearing an orange jump suit eating ramen, dreaming about becoming hokage and his crush/ love interest with slight perverted thoughts he didn't know had sneezed.

Back to the To Love Ru Universe

When he got finished with his daily meal, haru put the dishes in the sink then washed them. After he got done washing dishes, haru put them on the dish rail, turn off the t.v., grabbed his book bag that was on the couch in the living room , put his on Jordan's and walk out the door while locking it behind him with his key.

As he walked a couple blocks to school a voice called out to him.

"Wait! Wait up! Haru-kun!" The feminine voice said.

To be continued.

Ending song: Futuristic Imagination

Next time on To Love Haru

"Why are you naked in my tub?!"

" Hello I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke! "

" I'm Haru Kimura. "

" Lala-sama you must return with us."

" I Don't Care What You Say ! Lala is a young woman with an ability to make her own decisions and If anyone tries to harm her they will have to go through me! "

" Haru-kun."


	2. Chapter 2

Basic Info

Name: Haru Kimura

Planet: Earth

Age: 16

Birthday: July 16

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 105.0 lbs.

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Lavender

Unusual Features: an unhelpful habit towards flirting with girls.

Often lucky when around girls.

Always grabs a girl's private parts when falling by accident much to their blush and secret delight.

Easily becomes embarrassed when seeing or in an ecchi moment, seeing and touching naked girls, accidentally grabs or touches a girl's breasts and groping them , having said girls grabbing his manhood by accident when falling down or all of the above.

Possessives the abilities to use time, space, water, ice, crystal, light- darkness and earth powers

Flashstep (To Love Ru version)

Swordsman skills

Master hand to hand combat

Marital status: Lala Satalin Deviluke (Fiancée /Main Harem Girl/ Lover)

Momo Velia Deviluke (Fiancée Lover/ Harem mastermind)

Nana Aster Deviluke (Fiancée /Lover)

Yui Kotegawa (Childhood friend/Lover)

Haruna Sairenji (Best friend/Lover)

Relatives: Riko Yuusaki (surrogate sister/ childhood friend /lover) Mikan Yuuki (surrogate sister/ childhood friend/lover)

Saibai Yuuki (surrogate father)

Ringo Yuuki (surrogate mother)

Education: Currently attending Sainan High School

Harem: Lala, Momo, Nana, Riko, Mikan, Yui, Haruna, Yami, Run, Mea, Nemesis, Tearju, Kyouko, Rin, Risa, Miho, Oshizu, Akiho, Ayako, Saki, Azenda, Haruko, Mikado, Sephie, Himari, Kuesu, and Mio


	3. Chapter 3

Opening song: Crossing Fields

Chapter two: the day everything changed pt.2

Last time on To Love Haru

When he got finished with his daily meal, haru put the dishes in the sink then washed them. After he got done washing dishes, haru put them on the dish rail, turn off the t.v., grabbed his book bag that was on the couch in the living room , put his on Jordan's and walk out the door while locking it behind him with his key.

As he walked a couple blocks to school a voice called out to him.

"Wait! Wait up! Haru-kun!" The feminine voice said.

Haru stopped and looked back to see a young woman his age running toward him.

She is a beautiful girl (with a physical appearance resembling a tomboy) who gets much attention from men.

She has gold brown eyes and has slightly long straight hair and it's less spiky. Her looks are even appealing to girls. She has a great bust size which even makes every girl in or out of school jealous and every guy drool with a nose bleed. She wears the female version of Sainan High uniform. Her 3 sizes are 85-55.5-84. Her name is Riko Yuusaki, a sixteen year old student of Sainan High School.

"Hey Riko-Chan ! Good morning." Haru said as looked at the girl who was bending down on her knees catching her breath which cause her large breasts to move much to his blush.

After Riko caught a moment's rest while hunched over, she gave her crush a smile and a blush as she looked at him.

" Good morning Haru-kun."

" So what brings you here? " Haru asked as he started to move again which causes her to walk beside him.

" Well I was on my way to school, then I saw you coming around the corner, and I thought..." Riko explained nervously while glancing at him with a cute blush and poking her fingers together in shy matter.

" We could walk together ? " Haru asked

" ." She stuttered shyly.

" Of course we can walk to school together silly girl. We're already walking there." Haru said teasingly while patting her head which causes her to giggle.

After the two friends finished greeting each other. They continued walking in comfortable silence with occasional talking about random stuff every now and then like what did they did over summer vacation and whatnot.

For awhile, Riko was really attached Haru whey they were little, and as child she followed him around like a lost puppy. As she hit puberty, she developed her childhood crush into an actually crush. Meaning that she completely fallen in love with the blue haired teen.

One day when she heard that Haru wanted to live on his own. She immediately with upstairs and cried herself to sleep never bother or wanted to hear the rest.

Throughout Junior High, Haru was all she ever think about. She always tried to talk him between classes, breaks, outside of school, and over vacation but he was to determined in his studies and flat out ignore her existence much to her sadness and feelings hurt. Unknown to her, Haru was feel the same way when he hurt his precious people. But when they graduated and pass their entrance exams, He apologized and started to spent more time with her by hanging out more . She was so happy that almost kissed him and take him right then and there much to their surprise and blush once they realized their position.

At Night and some things during the day whenever she gets the chance she masturbates to all her thoughts of Haru, mostly perverted but you get the point.

When alone in her room with the door locked. She would go butt-naked, lay her back down on her bed with her legs spread apart, takes a picture of Haru on her nightstand, rubs her fingers against her hot, wet slit of a tight vagina and dripping pussy hole and goes wild.

While rubbing, squeezing and groping her D-cup breasts and pinches her harden pink nipples as she moans, begs, curses, and screams in pleasure as she continues to squirt a lot nonstop and cumms hard.

She still does this activity every night. Good thing the walls are soundproof or else it would be embarrassing to explain.

Anyways back to the story. A few moments later the duo came up to the school gates and went inside the building to start a day of learning and spending time with friends or in Haru's case the usual routine.

One late afternoon...

After day of dealing with his fangirls, boring lectures, perverted girls, a crazy monkey boy, his crazy greeting and antics, lunch, a perverted principal, a seductive nurse, flirty female teachers, being class rep, club activities and kendo practice with all girl members since no other boy wants to join in or they do but for the wrong reasons thus face of the wrath of female fury and get kicked out of the club. Haru was packing up his stuff and homework assignments to go and relax at home for the rest evening.

As he was gathering his things, another girl his age walked in the empty classroom to clean up. When suddenly she saw him and said his name.

" Haru-San?"

He looked up for what he was doing to see to a girl that has blue hair and blue eyes, she has quite a cute complexion which most boys seem to like. She always wears a red vertical hair clip on the left of her head. She wore the female uniform of Sainan High. Her measurements are B79-W56-H82. Her name is Haruna Sairenji, sixteen year old female student of Sainan High and Haru's best friend since Junior High.

" Oh hey Haruna-Chan, you're here to do clean up duty again ? " Haru asked.

Haruna blushed when she heard her crush added the suffix - Chan to her and then said " Uh huh it's my turn to clean this week."

" Really need some help ? "

" Nonono! I couldn't ask you to do that ! " Haruna flustered as she waves her arms around with a comical expression on her face.

" Yeah but I wanted to besides four hands are better than two." Haru stated gently with a smile on his face.

Haruna couldn't help but blush deeply at his gentleness and smile at his enthusiasm.

" Yes your right." She said

" Well then let's get to work ."

" Hai ! "

So the two of them started cleaning the room together and Haru was right they were nearly done.

" Haru-san I have been to ask where you doing normally you would be home by now." Haruna asked as she was standing on a chair cleaning the chalkboard.

" Well see I was doing some late kendo practice and lost track of time. So by the time I got to my locker to get rest of my things, the school was empty and I came in here because well I really don't know." He said while leaning against the deck.

Hearing that last past she couldn't help but to giggle and laugh a bit.

" Hey It's not that funny." Haru pouted.

" I am sorry but you're so silly Haru-san" Haruna giggled.

Unfortunately the moment she continued to laugh the chair give away which was causing her to fall much to her shock.

~ KKKKKKKKKYY AAAAAAHHHHH!~ Haruna screamed as she starts to fall to the ground.

"HOLD ON HARUNA!" Haru shouted as he rushed to her with pure speed and caught her bridal style but the force of the speed and body weight causes them to fell onto the ground with the now broken chair a feet away for them.

"


End file.
